


管萤車

by t46525966



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 管螢 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t46525966/pseuds/t46525966





	管萤車

瓦不管急躁的脱去流萤身上的制服将流萤压在收银柜台上，肌肤碰到冰凉的桌面反射性的微微颤抖，流萤脸上并没有什么表情，只是凉凉的看着浑身燥热的瓦不管在自己身上各处舔吻吸咬，他稍微撇了一眼店门外，透明的自动门上草草贴了一张「休息中」的字条，外头的地面被炎热的空气模糊，街上没有任何的人。

这样也好。流萤心想。省得路过的人看见他们在收银台上做什么。  
瓦不管试探性的的揉了揉流萤的乳尖「萤萤，可以吗」在一阵乱啃后才这么问着，流萤有些恼火「如果我说不可以呢」淡淡的抛下这句，流萤冷漠的转头，不再看向瓦不管。

瓦不管抿紧了唇，低头埋在流萤的颈那我会努力让你爱上我的」并施力让流萤与桌面亲密碰撞，修长的手指握住流萤的性器上下撸动，白色液体射在了瓦不管手上，他抬起手凑到了流萤嘴边「舔。」流萤有些诧异的半眯着眼  
“不”流萤说出了令瓦不管诧异的话语，“好吧宝贝，就算你不愿意，我也会有办法让你屈服的”随手拿起放在收银台货架上的润滑液，沾在手指上，进入了流萤的后穴。瓦不管一直在观察着流萤的表情，依旧是无动于衷“那么，这样你还能冷静吗？”说完把人抵在超市的落地窗上，进入了他的身体。  
“嘶………瓦不管你他妈的……”我紧紧的抓住他的肩膀，指甲几乎都要弄出血了。不管怎么说像他这样随便扩张几下就进来，我是真的不喜欢。  
“萤萤你哭了？”我听见后愣了愣才反应过了，我的眼泪竟然已经流了下来，真好笑啊。我居然被自己的老板操哭了。 “瓦不管先生还有精力管我？”说罢我低笑了一声，抬眼歪头盯着他看。

流萤伸手抹掉了泪水，咬劲牙关忍受后方撕裂般的痛楚，瓦不管毫无经验的胡乱抽插，干涩又未扩张的肠道被拙劣的动作撕裂出血，血液稍稍做了润滑，瓦不管就在这过于狭窄与干燥的肠道中射了出来，瓦不管喘着气看着流萤被疼的铁青的臭脸跟毫无反应的性器，失落的感觉涌上来，控制不住脑袋里的胡思乱想默默的掉眼泪。

「你……哭屁啊？被操的可是我……」流萤满脸黑线，他是真的看不懂瓦不管这一波操作。

「因为……你都没反应……为什么我就不可以？我到底哪里比不上你分手的男友？」瓦不管气得喊着，眼泪还是不停的从蓝色的眼睛里流出。

「你他妈……没扩张我是要怎么有反应？！」流萤简直快被这番话气笑了，他用力的伸手巴了瓦不管的头，在对方吃痛的捂着脑袋的同时走回收银台边坐上去，伸手拿着那瓶润滑剂挤了些在手上:「你个毛没长齐的小鬼，给我看好了，这些我不会再教你第二次。」

瓦不管委屈的抬起头看到的画面让他完全愣住。  
流萤一脚踩在收银台上，这样的坐姿使下方一览无遗，他用沾满润滑的手指探向后穴开始扩张，在进入两指之后他用眼神示意瓦不管靠近，瓦不管还没完全回过神但还是跌跌撞撞的走到流萤身前，眼睛死死的盯着插着两指的后穴。

流萤忍受着羞耻抽出手指，他拉着瓦不管的手，引导瓦不管的手指探入自己的后穴:「再里面一点……上面……啊、就是那里……」

瓦不管感觉手指触到了更加柔软的肉，耳边传来流萤特有的慵懒声音:「多摸摸那里……啊……就是这样……另一只手不要空着多碰触我……嗯……嘴也不要闲着……阿阿……」

瓦不管感觉自己在做梦，他的左手深陷流萤的身体里触摸着最敏感的点，他的右手在流萤硬挺的性器上撸动，时不时的照着流萤的指示碰触下方的囊袋，他的嘴正吸吮着流萤胸前的红樱，小巧的豆粒被轻轻的啃咬呈现美丽的鲜红。

流萤完全动情了，对象是自己。意识到了这点的瓦不管被幸福冲昏了脑袋，他小心翼翼地照着指示做出动作，偶尔自学了一下的碰触也让流萤发出美妙的呻吟。

流萤感觉到差不多了，便要瓦不管停手，他两条白嫩的大腿勾上瓦不管的腰，往自己的方向拱了拱，说:「现在可以了……记得刚刚教你的……进来吧。」  
瓦不管将性器对准了流萤的穴口，顶入了小半「嗯....别、快点进来嘛」流萤带着颤抖的尾音催促着瓦不管，而此时后者有了个邪恶的念头「想要吗，那自己来吧」瓦不管抱起了流萤与他换了位置,性器半个在流萤的体内，无奈，流萤只得扶着瓦不管的肩，缓缓坐了下去，性器被柔软的肠壁包覆，两人都发出了满足的喘息。

「不动吗」瓦不管挑眉看着流萤，流萤红着耳尖扶在管管身上，默默的抬着腰让巨物在体内轻微抽插「萤萤，刚刚不是很行吗，怎么突然就这样了」流萤红着眼眶怒视这个调笑的人，暗骂一句淦霖老师。 「您行您来」「那，我来了」瓦不管握着流萤腰的两侧，反覆进出，直到顶到一块软肉「阿....」一声细微的呻吟，瓦不管明白了，这是刚刚流萤告诉他的地方，他坏笑着往这个地方不断顶弄，流萤破碎的呻吟传进瓦不管耳中

「舒服嘛，宝贝」瓦不管往耳中吹了口气，看着流萤颤抖的性器便用手堵住了顶端「现在不行，待会一起」流萤有些后悔教了他那些，却享受着在工作场所做爱的快感。瓦不管让流萤靠在自己的怀中，加快了顶弄的速度「别、嗯....管哥哥...哥哥轻点...」「那可由不得你」瓦不管喘着粗气，在流萤体内射出，与此松开了堵着流萤性器的手，白色的液体在二人的小腹上。流萤缓缓的喘气，靠在瓦不管怀里眯着眼享受余韵。  
“好了，下课。”流萤正色，用尴尬的语气说出了话语，“好的，以后还请多多教育我这颗祖国的花朵呢”


End file.
